


Black Ice

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*you slipped on a patch of ice and i happened to be walking behind you and you fell into my arms wow you’re really attractive au*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ice

Derek is usually pretty careful--with who he lets in, with what he eats, with where he goes, with what he does, as a rule.

But if there is one thing that distracts him from paying attention, it’s Peter trying to act like he’s not a disgrace for all father figures around the world, pretending to care for his well being while lounging in the Sun miles and miles away.

“Can we stop this travesty?” Derek growls in his phone, walking faster just to get to the coffee shop--maybe once he gets caffeine in his body, he’ll be able to handle Peter’s shit.

Yeah, fat chance.

“You wound me, nephew,” Peter replies, “I just want to know if you are covered enough, that’s all. The weather report indicated that you’re going below 40°F, brrrr.”

“Barely,” Derek replies, rolling his eyes at his uncle even though he can’t see him. “And it’s more than manageable.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Peter says, and yeah, he’s definitely smirking, that jerk. “So toasty here.”

“And where is here, these days,” Derek goes to ask, but he never gets to finish his question nor to hear the answer.

Because there was a patch of black ice on the road and he slipped like an idiot--in some ways, he’s sure he can put the blame on Peter--, falling backwards.

Derek already braces himself for the cold, hard pavement against his back, already tucking his head against his chest to avoid a collision, when he actually meets a warm surface.

A warm, strong surface with an arm coming around his waist while the other supports his arm--close to his hand, not that he’s fixating on it or anything.

“Hello there,” his knight in a red hoodie-armor says, voice light and warm.

“H-hello,” Derek replies bashfully and wow, he doesn’t know where his phone went flying, but he really doesn’t care, because Mr. Strong and Warm is also Mr. Cute and Freckled.

And Derek doesn’t really want to leave the safety of his embrace, as odd as it may look to any onlooker.

“Well, well, well.”

Shit, Derek knows that voice.

Erica is standing at the doorstep of the coffeeshop, hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

“And who is your dance partner?” she asks, looking at the man who saved Derek from bruises and other inconveniences with a dangerous spark in her eyes.

“I--,” Derek starts, but the man pulls him back to his feet, keeping a warm, strong hand on the small of Derek’s back.

“I’m Stiles,” the man says, holding up his hand to Erica. “And I just happened to be--”

There, he stops and gives a long, searching, sweeping look at Derek, clearly giving him a once-over and he smiles crookedly.

“Just happened to be at the right place at the right time.”

Erica shakes his hand, her smile reaching creepy levels. “Pleasure.”

“Likewise.”

Meanwhile, Stiles’ hand is still on Derek’s back, and Derek isn’t quite sure he minds it.

Actually, it doesn't mind it at all.

“He's Derek,” Erica supplies, giving him a long, hard judging look.

“Hello,” Derek says, turning his head to face his savior more properly.

Even cuter from up close, in spite of the smirk on his face.

“Hello Derek,” Stiles says slowly, his hand rubbing a small circle on Derek’s back--inching for the curve of his ass, if Derek is not mistaken--before taking it away.

A moment passes where they’re all looking at each other.

“Stiles,” Erica says, clearly fed up with him--or with them, at this point Derek doesn’t know any more--, “I was supposed to have coffee with Derek, why don’t you take my spot before this big lug breaks something for good?”

That seems to shake Stiles from whatever thoughts he was having and he shakes his head, eyes wide. “I don’t want to intrude on your date, I just d--”

“Date?” Derek repeats with a frown. “With her?”

“Ahem.” Erica raises one eyebrow at him. “You would be so lucky.”

“I mean,” Derek starts again, “I am not dating Erica--I am not dating anyone.”

“Is that so?” Stiles asks, back in his spot, close enough for Derek to feel his warmth.

“Very, very much so.”

“A-hem,” Erica clears her throat again.

“Not that it would be equally a pleasure to get to know you, Miss Erica,” Stiles adds with a charming grin in her direction.

She looks at him with a twist of her mouth before beaming at him, and Derek is instantly on his guard.

A beaming Erica is not a prediction of happiness and rainbows, at least where he’s concerned.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she tells Stiles before putting her hands in her pockets. “Now, Der-dear, I expect a status report and you,” she adds, turning her body fully towards Stiles--and Derek feels him tensing up, which is a good sign of Stiles’ mental health and self-preservation--, “we will have a coffee together, if only so I can assess your potential.”

“Assess my what?”

“Potential. Everybody who tries to date this teddy bear has to prove his worthiness.”

“But didn’t I already save him or something?”

Derek nods next to him.

“Hm, sure,” Erica shrugs, “that gives you cookie points I guess. Now shoo, the both of you, before I change my mind and decide to chaperone this whole thing!”

Derek takes a hold of Stiles’ elbow. “Trust me on this, you don’t want that to happen.”

Stiles covers Derek’s hand with his and grins at him. “I’ll trust you then--but I pay.”

 _Knight material_ , Derek texts Erica while Stiles goes to get them their drinks.

**I’ll see about that**

**But he’s awfully cute**

_And you haven’t seen him without his coat ;)_

**Derek Aaron Hale, did you just send me your first emoticon?!?**

**His butt must be out of this world**

_*picture attached*_

**…**

**Well played, Casanova**

**Or should I call you Pluskenko**

_Ha_

_Ha_

_… Ha_

**Stop texting and get on that!**

_I’ll get on that in a private place if you don’t mind_

**Stop. Texting.**

_TTyl_

**Ohmygod**

 


End file.
